kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Salma District
The Salma District is an area within Divinity's Reach located in the northeast section of the city. A gated district, it stands as a microcosm of Divinity's Reach both a part of the whole and uniquely separate. Overview Named for Queen Salma, the district is home to many who call themselves proud Krytans. While the west end of the district, named Manor Hill for all the large properties that sit upon it, houses the wealthy and elite alike; the rest of Salma is not so glossy. Most of the people in this district find themselves among the working class, living around Cottage Bend, while the poorest live near Rook's Row. Daily markets line the district's center, featuring (in their opinion) the best and freshest food the city has to offer. Business booms in the Salma district. The tavern, Queen's Heart Orphanage and the Vanguard Hospitals are draws for the rest of the citizens in the city, giving the district the greatest diversity. This keeps Salma's economy healthy -- but, unfortunately it also draws in the less than savory crowd. In recent years, crime has started to blossom within the district. On duty Seraph are quick to warn people from wandering too close into back alleys of Rooks Row, lest they run into someone with a sharp knife and empty pockets. That said, the neighborhood of Cottage Bend remains one of the nicer, quieter areas in the Reach. The homes here are small and stacked against one another, but the people are friendly and just as hardworking as any other. Past Ministers * Tylen Aguillard * Clarine Oulette * Arren Harker * Sarah Baneth * Kaelis Ra NPC Locations Queen's Heart Orphanage: The largest orphanage in Divinity's Reach, it homes most of the unfortunate children who have lost their parents in the conflicts across Tyria. Every new war and tragedy impacts the district a little harder for the influx of displaced children they bring. Vanguard Hospital: The biggest hospital within Divinity's Reach. The Vanguard Hospital has been a target of terror plots in the past, but it has risen from the ashes under the care of activists and compassionate medics. Any Minister from this district must pay special attention to the hospital, as it is vital to the well-being of Reach civilians and military members alike. NPC Citizens PC Locations The Agency Home Office: Located in Manor Hill, the free company The Agency operates out of a rented home providing contact and contracts with specialists from Tyria. They claim that whether you need mysteries solved, tech provided or objects acquired—there’s little The Agency can’t accomplish for its’ clientele. '''The White Lily Apothecarium: '''The White Lily is a company dedicated to the manufacturing of alchemical and medicinal products and offers an astute doctoral service to those in need of a general practitioner. Located primarily in Divinity's Reach, along the Lyssa High Road, the apothecarium prides itself on the personal construction of various elixirs, potions, salves and herbal remedies at the skill of its own proletarians. Additionally to selling traditional alchemical ingredients, The White Lily also offers scientific apparatuses, medical kits, supplies and a selection of tea and perfumes. PC Citizens * Aia Versai * Aleyanna Denton * Estel Herald * Evgenia Black * Nizura Vailriik * Quill Burlpoint * Raiden Tarquinus * Rosalynd Havashem * Wisteria Herald Category:District Profiles